Naruto: The gamers potential
by wolpe
Summary: Naruto wakes up one day and sees a blue screen... First story and gamer fic. Will be AU
1. Chapter 1 The Tutorial

Disclaimer:

This is my first Story. I have been reading a lot of story' s and thought I would try writing one myself and as such this is my first story.

Further Disclaimer: Neither the rights for the gamer nor Naruto are mine. If you want to know who owns them, google it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Tutorial

"What is that?", I say as I wake up in my run down hovel, curtsey of a few villagers with to much energy who prefer to spend their time breaking my things instead of doing something more useful, like, maybe, EVERYTHING ELSE.

Anyway, as I wake up I see a blue screen hovering in front of my face. 'Weird, I don't think the milk I drunk yesterday was bad enough to give me delusions'.' Neither should the cup-ramen have gone bad already. Maybe the Villagers tried to poise me'.

'Then again, last time they tried that the old man looked like he was about go on a rampage'. 'I still don't know how I survived that, poison is supposed to kill you right?' I also don't recall getting any kind of emergency treatment other than the fussing of the old man'.

'Maybe it's a genjutsu? I learned about them in the academy and their supposed to screw with your perception right?' As I think about the origin of the strange blue screen, which tells me I supposedly recovered completely thanks to a rest in my bed, I try moving my hand through the screen, only to realize that it is solid.

"OOOOOKKK so it's not an illusion then."

"Hmm if it's solid than maybe pressing the **OK** button will do something" I say as I press the button and the screen promptly disappears.

"Alright that worked, but what do I do now other than write this down as contender for weirdest day ever?" Just as I was about to move on with my regular life and prepare for the academy another screen pops up

 **Congratulations on gaining the ability's of a gamer. Would you like an overview for your ability's? Please press YES to confirm and NO to deny**

"Yes please I would like to know what is going on" I say as I press the respective button.

 **Your Input has been recognized. You will now be given an overview for your abilities.**

 **As the name might lead one to assume, the owner of the gamer ability will be able to lead his life as a gamer. What this means is that essentially forces the world around you under the rules of the gamer system.**

 **The basics of this system are as follows.**

 **Every living being has a maximum amount of health points, HP for short, which show how healthy said person is. If such the HP of a being fall to zero that person dies.**

 **The physical and mental Capabilities of a person are summed up to a numerical value. The basic values are Strength or STR, Agility or AGI, Intelligence or INT and Wisdom or WIS.**

 **Strength determines the amount of physical force a person can employ.**

 **Agility determines the movement speed of the body.**

 **Intelligence determines the mental strength of a person.**

 **Wisdom determines how well a person can use his abilities.**

 **These are just the basic Statistical values or** **s** **tats you can see, you might discover more in the future.**

 **These stats will increase depending on the actions of a person. If, for instance a person regularly works out, this person will be able to increase his physical stats. The same principle goes for mental stats.**

"Oh, so like it's like in a video game where everyone has stats and Health points, I know what this is about" I say grinning as I press **NEXT**.

 **For the owner of the gamer ability a few additional rules apply. Through the** **passive** **Skill "Gamers Body" the gamer body can not be** **directly** **harmed in any way. Any force that is harmful to the gamer will instead lead to a subtraction of that gamers HP as well as status effects in certain circumstances.** **Additionally through the passive Skill "Gamers Mind" the gamer is immune to any negative mental status effects.**

"Oh so that's why I didn't freak out over this. Wait does that mean I'm also immune to those creepy genjutsu? Awesome! Next!"

 **Additionally** **,** **t** **he owner of the gamer ability** **is not capable of increasing his stats trough mental or physical workout. Instead of increasing his stats, the gamer will receive experience points relative to the difficulty of his mental or physical workout.** **EXP can also be gained through defeating enemies and completing quests.** **Once enough experience,** **short EXP,** **has been gathered the gamer will be able to level up. This process enables the gamer to distribute points to his Attributes,** **thus increasing his capabilities.**

"Hmm, so what this means is that I can train as much as I want but still won't get stronger. Instead I can choose myself how I want to get stronger? Nice, I like this more and more"

 **For making an intellectual deduction you receive 10 EXP.**

"… ok, I don't know if I should feel happy about that or insulted. Anyway, Next".

 **The Level describes the potential danger a living being poses, as such it is influenced by their stats. It is however noted that the skills an individual is capable of do not influence that beings level. Furthermore, should the stats of a being increase enough, it's level will increase as a result. The exception for this is, as noted before, the gamer.**

"Ok, so that means the usual scenario. If you see something with a higher level, run away, farm levels, come back later and kick it's ass. Easy enough, Next"

 **The gamer has, in addition to his other skills and the two passive gamer skills, four special skills.**

 **Observe: Observe something by concentrating on it and gain information about it's state. Received Information depends on the level of whatever is observed and the level of the observe skill.**

 **Create Instance: This skill has two main functions.**

 **First, it allows the user to create and enter a copied world of the users surroundings without sentient beings. Higher levels in this skill make it possible to populate the copied world with semi sentient creatures that will attack anything external that comes in sight.**

 **Second, this skill allow the gamer to create and enter pre-defined scenarios. In these scenarios the gamer will receive tasks that, upon being fulfilled, will grant the gamer certain rewards. Each scenario is different and an introduction to the scenario will be given before entering.**

 **Inventory: the gamer possesses his own storage space, also referred to as inventory. The inventory can store any sort and amount of currency as well as anything the System recognizes as an item. To use the inventory, concentrate on the name and either place something into the appearing screen or take something out.**

 **Party: the gamer can share some of his abilities with other beings through the party skill.**

 **This enables the invited individuals to gain experience as well as the ability to level up, distribute stat points like the gamer, and view their status for the duration that they remain in the party. Furthermore any member of the party can join the gamer upon entering a Created Instance.**

"Awesome, these skills sound really cool. But I never heard of anything like It, I should probably keep this to myself. Maybe tell the old man later on" I say, getting really exited.

 **Quests are Tasks with conditions that upon fulfilment grant the gamer a reward. They can be issued as a result of interacting with the world. Rewards for quests issued by sentient beings will be given be the issuer. Rewards for other quests will either become available upon completion or send directly to the gamers inventory.**

 **These are the Basics for the gamer ability. For more information for various skills, the gamer can use the observe skill.**

"So all in all I not only get to live my life as a game, but also, if I get this right, can become really powerful by doing so. Hihihi, Just you wait old man your hat will be mine soon tebayo. And everyone will have to respect me, even those arrogant people at the academy".

'Wait a second. Academy? That kind of reminds me of something but I just can't put my finger on it.'

.

.

.

'Wait… That's right, the academy. There are lessons today right? "AHHHHH I'm gona be laaaaate" I shout as I run out of the door.

* * *

So, yeah the first chapter is a bit of an info dump and writing it in first person like this also felt a bit weird. Might have to try experimenting with perspective in the following chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 Academy Tests

Review answers:

CrimsonSylvan

Originally I planned to use the normal system that you mentioned. But while I was writing the part I realized that if I want to use levels as a threat sign or an estimate of strength than the gamer would completely fall out of that categorization by simply having more stats than his level might suggest. As such the gamer could gain stats and become stronger while his level stays the same indicating that his strength is still the same which makes no sense. This way EXP essentially indicates the progress of a person which can be increased through training. But I might still include some other means of increasing his stats, like achievement rewards, rare consumables and passive skills or something like that, later on.

"Talking"

'thinking'

 **Gamer Notice**

Chapter 2: Academy tests

Naruto has been attending the academy for quite some time now, in fact there where only 5 Months left until the final exam, which is also the last chance for the potential ninjas to become genin. Naruto however has not been doing very well so far, usually getting the lowest score and only having some achievements in physical parts which where only thanks to his "never give up" attitude. Thanks to the "guidance" of most of his teacher however, he was starting to fall behind even there.

As Naruto was sitting in front of one of his ever dreaded tests, having no idea how to answer them because the questions had nothing to do with the lessons in the past weeks, which was apparently normal since that has been happening for quite some time and no one has ever complained about it, he was getting distracted by his new abilities.

'In my hurry I didn't think to look up my stats but now I think I might have some time, especially since I can't answer theses stupid tests anyway. But how do I look at my stats anyway? That wasn't described in the tutorial. Maybe concentrate on my stats?'

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **LVL: 8 125EXP for next LVL**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **HP: 960/960**

 **CP: 1990/1990**

 **STR: 19 -3 (-20%)**

 **AGI: 8 -3 (-20%)**

 **INT: 11 -2 (-20%)**

 **WIS: 8 -2 (-20%)**

 **Active Effects:**

 **Malnourished: Body is suffering from lacking nourishments. - 20% for all stats**

As Naruto was concentrating on his status, which was only visible to him, Iruka had his own concerns while watching his most troublesome student.

'What's Naruto doing now? He should know that he has no time to daydream if he wants to pass the exams in 4 months. He is already heavily behind the other students'.

"Naruto stop daydreaming and concentrate on your Test" he said in a calm but still berating voice.

"Yes Sensei" said Naruto awkwardly while the most of the class tried to stifle a laughter, "And just because he isn't concentrating properly doesn't mean the rest of you have any reason to do the same. Stop laughing and get back to your tests!" Roared Iruka, getting visibly more annoyed.

'Puh that was dangerous, Iruka isn't a Chunin for Nothing I need to be more careful with testing my new ability. But seriously why do I have Malnourished as a status effect? doesn't that meant I'm not eating the right things? That can't be, I always eat the best food in existence. There can't be any better food than Ramen' thought Naruto, while acting like he concentrates on his test.

'Maybe Concentrating on the status effect is going to give me more information'. Naruto thought and subsequently did so.

 **Malnourished: The** **gamer is currently** **suffering from this** **illness** **and** **will receive** **a decrease in all stats by 5** **0%** **.** **Since the gamer is continuously energized, the degree will be lessened to 20%. Source of effect: continuous intake of the same food.**

"What!" shouted Naruto while standing up, not really capable of comprehending that the source for his stat decrease is his favourite food.

Iruka was however not pleased with the sudden outburst, assuming that Naruto was up to one of his usual shenanigans out of boredom he shouted back "Naruto I already told you to concentrate on the test. You better give me a good explanation for the sudden outburst or I will set you on cleaning duty for the next week!".

'Uh oh better think fast' thought Naruto and said "Ähh, the questions in the test are to difficult, there is no way I can solve them".

"They aren't to difficult" answered Iruka, continuing with "If you had paid attention in the last few weeks you would be able to figure out the answer" while slowly turning an unhealthy color of red.

"But we never had to calculate the flying paths of two shuriken after clashing against each other. The only questions we solved where the flying paths and required force needed for one shuriken to hit a target at a specified distance", Answered Naruto with a slightly scared face.

"What are you talking about" said Iruka, being visibly confused while walking up to Naruto. "There is no way such a question could be in the genin graduation exam, and especially not in one of these regular tests, let me see that". Shortly after he arrived where Naruto was sitting he grabbed the test and started looking it over.

A second after he grabbed the test Sakura started yelling "Naruto you idiot, stop wasting our time and acting like the questions are more difficult than they are", and quickly after she said that quiet murmuring started in the class.

"Quiet" said Iruka s few seconds afterwards. "Naruto was right, this is not the right test, these questions are Chunin level standard, someone must have mixed up his paper" he said, thought inwardly he was thinking something else. 'But how could these questions even get here? Questions of this level shouldn't be anywhere in the academy'.

"Anyway, test time Is over. After all these Interruptions the test will be repeated by everyone. Go out in the yard to find Mizuki and continue with your physical test while" Iruka said, receiving various complaints from most of the students.

While they slowly started to flow out of the classroom Iruka silently thought to himself 'this can't be a coincidence, maybe is should look over his old tests'.

* * *

Slowly the students arrived in the yard behind the academy and gathered around the fighting ground where Mizuki was waiting, however Naruto wasn't really focusing on that.

'Pheew I was really lucky there. But I didn't expect that there really was something wrong with the test. Did that happen before? The other tests always had some parts where I thought that we hadn't covered that yet. But really how else was I supposed to react, I still can barely believe the reason for my status effect, after all Ramen tastes so good'.

' But anyway I barely started figuring out my gamer ability so I better get going if I want to make the most out of it.' Thought Naruto as he was trying to remember the tutorial and thinking about what he could get more information about.

'Hmm, maybe my skills.' As Naruto started concentrating on his skills another blue screen appeared In front of him.

 **Active Skills:**

 **Observe LVL 1,Create Instance LVL 1, Inventory LVL 1,Party LVL 1,Transformation LVL 15**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Gamers Mind LVL MAX, Gamers Body LVL MAX, Uzumaki Bloodline LVL MAX, Jinchuriki LVL 6, Konoha Academy Taijutsu LVL 3, Brawling LVL 25,Throwing Weapons LVL 5, Chakra Control LVL 5, Stealth LVL 20, Traps LVL 20**

'… What? What is that? I understand where most of these skills come from but what is a jinchuriki? And what is the Uzumaki Bloodline? Is that my family name?' Thought Naruto growing more and more agitated with desire of knowing more.

However just as he was about to find out more his Teacher, Mizuki, Shouted "Gather up, Gather up. I will be explaining the rules for the physical test".

'Shit not now' thought Naruto, disappointed 'I really have to set aside some time at home to go over these carefully and in peace, without getting constantly interrupted'.

And while Naruto was complaining inwardly about the constant interruptions, Mizuki started Explaining the rules. "The test this time will be a tournament", he said, "As some of you might know the last part of the chunin exam will always be a tournament, so this test will essentially be a very early preparation for you. But don't be afraid of losing in the first round. Winning isn't important and you will be judged based on how you fight your fights and not if you win or lose,. First up will be Naruto vs Iichiro"

 **Quest Notification:**

 **Win the Tournament.**

 **You are entered into a tournament to estimate your skills in close combat, go at em.**

 **Tasks:**

 **Win first round**

 **Get to the semi finals**

 **Win the finals**

 **Failure:**

 **You lose the first round**

 **100XP**

 **1 LVL for Academy Taijutsu**

 **Bad Score**

 **Rewards:**

 **You win at least one round**

 **100XP**

 **1 LVL for Academy Taijutsu**

 **Winning each subsequent round**

 **50XP**

 **1 LVL for Academy Taijutsu**

 **You win the semi finals**

 **additional 150XP**

 **You win the finals**

 **additional 250XP**

'Oh so that's how the qeusts work. Anyway let's see what the observe skill can do' thought Naruto while using Observe on Iichiro.

 **Iichiro** **Go**

 **LVL: 6**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **CP: 290/290**

 **STR: 7**

 **AGI: 8**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 7**

'he is a lot weaker than me but with my status effect it just about evens out. But why do I have so much more HP and CP than him? Might have something to do with my passives' he observed while moving into the ring at the opposite position of Ichiro.

Shortly after they made the combat sign mizuki shouted "GO" and both combatants launched at each other and to start exchanging Blows.

In the beginning Naruto was still trying to use his Academy Taijutsu skill to attack his opponent. His lacking mastery over the skill became quickly apparent however and he was struck in the chest. While a "Kuh" was forced out of his mouth he took two steps back and fell into a defensive stance.

 **-50HP**

'So I get notified immediately if I get hurt huh? I just hope this doesn't distract me in the fight. Anyway. I won't be able to win like this, his taijutsu Is probably better than mine. I should probably improvise again that worked pretty well so far for me and that brawling skill was probably referring to that, so it should give me an edge considering it was rather high.' Quickly preparing after making the decision, Naruto re-engaged his opponent again, this time using simple brawling skills which, combined with his Taijutsu, negated the advantage Iichiro had through his higher taijutsu proficiency.

After a short engagement Naruto managed to subdue his opponent by getting a strike into Iichiros stomach followed by his head, knocking him out and wining Naruto the first round.

The second after it was clear that Naruto won, another massage showed up in front of him.

 **For defeating an enemy in combat you gain 60 EXP.**

'just like I thought I also get EXP from just defeating enemy's as I usually the case with games, thought it's nice to know I don't have to necessarily kill them' silently thought Naruto.

"Alright" Mizuki said, "First round won by Naruto. However, you are supposed to use taijutsu instead of flailing about trying to strike your opponent. Keep that in mind. Next Round Kiba vs Shikamaru".

"Heh finally my turn, let me show you how to use taijutsu properly Naruto" said Kiba in an Arrogant tone. Followed by Shikamaru's opinion on the situation "Uh what a hassle, can't I ever get some peace and quiet".

After Hearing that Ino couldn't help but shout "Shikamaru! Stop being so lazy and get your ass in the Ring already!" Which was followed an annoyed murmur from Shikamaru "Ugh Troublesome woman".

'Hmm let's see how they're stats compare to mine' taught Naruto before using his Observe ability on Shikamaru and Kiba

 **S** **hikamaru Naara**

 **LVL: 10**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 600/600**

 **CP: 480/480**

 **STR: 8**

 **AGI: 12**

 **INT: 42**

 **WIS: 18**

 **K** **iba Inuzuka**

 **LVL: 10**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 760/760**

 **CP: 590/590**

 **STR: 30**

 **AGI: 24**

 **INT: 9**

 **WIS: 9**

"What is with those ridiculous STR, AGI and INT values of those two they dwarf mine by far' thought Naruto shocked and slightly jealous ' maybe that's a clan thing?' he concluded.

 **For making an accurate deduction you get 50 EXP**

'Ok so it really is a clan thing huh. Maybe that's the reason for my high HP and CP values considering that they are a lot higher than Kiba and Shikamaru's values'

As Naruto was considering the difference in stats between himself and others, Shikamaru and Kiba were getting ready under the attention of the rest of the students and Mizuki.

"Make your Combat Signs" saud Mizuki, indicating that the battle was about to begin, followed by a loud "GO" after each Student signed ready.

Right after Mizuki finished Kiba threw himself at Shikamaru using his clans Taijutsu style easily gaining the upper hand over shikamaru since the later preferred ninjutsu mid range battles.

The Battle ended shortly after with kiba emerging victoriously.

* * *

In the End the Tournament finished with Naruto losing in the second round against Kiba and Sasuke wining the Tournament. Following the Announcement from Mizuki, Naruto received a new System Message from his gamer ability.

 **Quest Completed "Win the Tournament".**

 **Task 1: Completed**

 **Task 2: Failed**

 **Task 2: Failed**

 **You Receive 150 EXP and 2 Levels for Academy Taijutsu.**

 **Academy Taijutsu Reached LVL 5**

 **You Level Up**

'Ok that could have gone a lot better but I guess I will take what I can get. But next time, once I get used to my new abilities I'm gona wipe the floor with the lot of 'em, especially sasuke that arrogant asshat' thought Naruto, annoyed about losing the tournament.

Naruto's musings were broken by an announcement from Mizuki,"Listen up kids. The physical and mental tests this time are over, if your parents are asking about your grade tell them you will get it next week. Me and Iruka have to grade how you did together and give you an overall score. Lastly school for Today is over and you can all go home, see you next week".

'Finally' thought Naruto after hearing Mizuki's announcement, 'now I can go home and take some time to find out more about this ability without getting constantly interrupted'.

 **Author's Note**

 **Ok so like I said in the last chapter I will still be experimenting with the perspective, also fyi next chapter is probably going to be a bit info dumpy again. Gona go over the description of uzumaki and jinchuriki passives at least.**


	3. Chapter 3 Answers always lead to more

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto, The gamer or Warcraft

Chapter 3 Answers always lead to more questions

As I reach my home I can't help but be glad that I finally have time to go over my ability in peace, not to mention that it's finally weekend so I can take my time and experiment a bit. Anyway eating is first can't work on an empty stomach, I should still have some Ramen somewhere.

Actually that reminds me, I should probably buy some groceries to get rid of that status effect since apparently me and reality have differing opinions on Ramen but the last word on that hasn't been spoken yet.

While the time needed for my meal to finish passes way to slowly for my liking, I can't help but let my thoughts flow to my bloodline ability, The Uzumaki Bloodline. Does that mean I am the start for a new bloodline or does it really mean that I actually have relatives and if I have relatives where are they, why didn't they take care of me when I was little and why did I never hear of them?

These and many more questions plague me as I start to greedily devour my meal, booth out of hunger and urgency for answers that my ability might give me.

After finishing the meal and cleaning up I sit down on my bed and once again call up my list of skills.

 **Active Skills:**

 **Observe LVL 1,Create Instance LVL 1, Inventory LVL 1,Party LVL 1,Transformation LVL 15**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Gamers Mind LVL MAX, Gamers Body LVL MAX, Uzumaki Bloodline LVL MAX, Jinchuriki LVL 6, Konoha Academy Taijutsu LVL 5, Brawling LVL 25,Throwing Weapons LVL 5, Chakra Control LVL 5, Stealth LVL 20, Traps LVL 20**

With building Anticipation I immediately concentrate on on the Uzumaki Bloodline Skill which quickly results in another screen popping up.

 **Uzumaki Bloodline LVL Max**

 **Description:**

 **The possessor of this skill is part of the Uzumaki Bloodline. As such he will gain all the related traits.**

 **High Vitality: Upon level Up increase HP and CP by an additional 20 points.**

 **Seal Masters: Progression for Sealing related Skills is five times faster.**

 **Additionally the effectiveness of Seal related skills increases by 20%**

"That didn't tell me anything about my family!" I shout while throwing my pillow at the wall.

"No wait calm down I should have expected this. Since this is a gamer ability the descriptions are obviously similar to games. what's important to me is not necessarily important information to the game. Besides it's not like I didn't gain anything from this. The Seal Master trait obviously means that the Uzumaki are a clan with great sealing skills. That's at least a lead, more than I had when I woke up today." I say to myself.

Moving on I should probably ask around and find out if anyone knows about the Uzumaki clan. On second thought, maybe I should just ask Iruka or the old man, that will save me a lot of trouble which wouldn't have gotten me anything in return anyway.

Now what did I want to do next? Ah right the jinchuriki skill. Strange that I have that skill without having any bloody idea what that even means, hopefully the description will be more helpful this time around.

After Concentrating for a short while I see the following screen blink into existence in front of me.

 **Jinchuriki LVL 6 Progress to next level 43%**

 **Description:**

 **The possessor of this Skill is the host of one of the nine bijuu, the tailed beasts. As a result the Jinchuriki will have increased HP, CP and Strength depending on the level of the skill. Additionally the host might enter a Berserk state if close to death which will result in complete regeneration of HP and CP as well as an increase in all physical stats and a decrease in all mental stats, in this state the host will only be capable of physical combat.**

 **Tailed Beast: Kyuubi**

 **Additional 250 CP for each level of the Jinchuriki skill.**

 **Additional 50 HP for each level of the Jinchuriki skill.**

 **Additional 1 Point of STR for each level of the Jinchuriki skill.**

 **Potential to enter Berserk state**

 **Berserk state:**

 **HP and CP will completely recover within 30 sec**

 **HP regeneration will increase by 300%**

 **HP and CP will increase by 3000**

 **+30 to all physical stats**

 **All mental stats will be reduced to 6.**

 **All non physical combat Active skills will be locked**

After taking several seconds to process the infromation that I'm apparently the host to one of the tailed beasts, specifically the one which destroyed konoha, the treatment I received from the villagers slowly start making sense, I a weird and very twisted way. So apparently the reason I was treated with violence and disdain was because I'm the jailor the beast that destroyed konoha sometime around the day of my birth.

Well, I have one more reason to thank the gamer ability now, not only did it help me find hints for my family and is currently showing me the reason for my lives misery, it's also currently keeping me calm enough to not go on a murder spree or run in random direction for as long as my feet could carry me.

"Haaaaaaahhhhhh breath in, breath out…. breath in, breath out."

Nope not really helping. Apparently the gamers mind only helps me to be able to think clearly under any circumstances but doesn't get rid of anxiety, other emotions or the sudden desire to punch something really, really hard, thought I guess I should be glad about that.

So now I could either run around the streets shouting like a mad man and probably making a huge mess, go to the training grounds and punch a log repeatedly until I either fall asleep or land in the hospital or lastly keep myself calm for a few more minutes to investigate the create instance skill and find some of these semi sentient creatures to beat up until I'm satisfied.

I'm currently tending towards the last option.

Shortly after making the decision I went to work to call up the Create Instance Skill description.

 **Create Instance LVL 1 Progress to next level 0%**

 **Description:**

 **This skill allows the user to create what is essentially parallel dimension which the user can interact with, without influencing the original dimension. Alternatively, the user can also create an entirely separate dimension to interact with. It is possible to bring other being's along as long a they are either a part of a party created with the party skill or are in direct contact with the user.**

 **Parallel dimensions:**

 **Empty dimension**

 **Monster dimension**

 **Separate dimensions**

 **Ragefire chasm: Reqiurment LVL 15**

That Monster dimension and the Ragefire chasm look promising, but the later one is apparently not available for now. But more Information would be nice to have.

And as I was thinking that another screen pops to life essentially granting my wish, maybe that's because the monster dimension is a separate skill inside a skill, which gives them their own Description. I should remember that.

 **Monster dimensions**

 **Description:**

 **A Parallel Dimension to the Dimension in which the skill was used in which is populated by monsters. The level of these monsters range from 1 to ? and is dependent on the population density and travel frequency of the original dimension.**

If I get this right I should have enough punshing baeehhh I mean, ähh, enemies, yeah that, to let out my frustrations and that can't rip me to shreds as long as I stay near konoha. But I probably shouldn't go to far if I want to keep my hide.

Alright than let's get this going. I thought to myself while slowly getting exited, again, at the possibility's this ability brings me and at the chance to let loose. Than I finally shout, internally of course, Create Instance: Monster Dimension and everything changed.

* * *

As Naruto was busying himself with his ability and new found Information about himself, Iruka had his own internal battle to fight.

So that really is the case, someone was messing with Naruto's tests in the past years. I thought to myself after going over the past tests from Naruto which where rather well hidden in the archives. Maybe that was on purpose? But who could have done that?

After making sure everything is the way it was when I arrived I returned to my thoughts.

Kuromaru is in charge of the tests correcting Naruto's year and while he isn't exactly a fan of Naruto, he has enough of a teachers integrity to prevent him from sabotaging a student, or at least that's what I thought.

While turning these thoughts over in my head I decided to head to the teachers office and confront Kuromaru directly, but before I could step into the office I heard Mizuki call out to me from behind.

"Hey Iruka, I heard you want to redo the tests, where did that come from?" I hear him say as I turned around.

"Yes that's true, someone exchanged Naruto's test with one of Ibikis old chunin exams. I was just about to confront Kuromaru about the situation." I answered catching the slightest glint of fear in his eyes, or was that anger? Stange.

"Oh you don't need to do that, that was my fault. You see a year ago or so I asked a favor from Kuromaru to let me be in charge of handling Naruto's tests and I know that because of Naruto's situation there might be a chance of him not getting the treatment he deserves, so I decided to take care of his tests to make sure everything is fair. I must have accidentally mixed his test with and old chunin exam sheet I had lying around at home after getting ready this morning. I will make sure to be more careful next time. By the way Where have you been the last few hours? I was searching for you."

Think fast "Hah of course not, we are ninja, I would be doing my job wrong if I was that easy to find", uhh that's horrible might as well shout out that I have something to hide.

"Really now, but why would you have to hide from your friends?" Mizuki said, a suspicious look slowly entering his eyes.

"Tschee, can't even try to sound cool without you getting all weird like that. Alright I was in the archives trying to find similar incidents to Naruto's." As I said that I noticed the air getting slightly colder and Mizuki's eyes becoming a shade darker. That guy seriously lacks control. Shortly after hearing my answer he asks "And? Did you find anything?".

Oh yes I did you treacherous bastard, "No, nothing. But that reminds me, I couldn't find Naruto's Records, do you know where they are?", and suddenly the cold air was gone.

In Response, Mizuki answered slightly panicked. "They are in the archives but somewhere out of the way. Since I deal with Naruto's tests I also archive them but I don't really know my way around the archives that well so I always put them in a free place somewhere in the back, didn't think they would ever be necessary. But I will talk with Sato the archivist and Sort them properly within the next two weeks."

Shortly after the exchange he slipped away with barely a valediction.

Just what are you up to Mizuki? No matter what I should tell the hokage, whatever happens in these two weeks is probably important.

Author's Note

I personally find the current writing style the most comfortable so I will probably keep going with that. Anyway, i hope you liked the chapter, next chapter is going to be the Monster dimension.


	4. Chapter 4 First Blood

Chapter 4 First Blood

'... and everything changes. Or at least that is what i think should be happening right now. Instead I'm still sitting on my bed in my home with no changes whatsoever to my surroundings. Hmm maybe the skill didn't register and i have to say it?'

"Create Instance: Monster Dimension" I said which rewarded me with a notification.

 **Create Instance can not be used inside a created Instance. If you wish to create a new instance, leave the current instance and create a new one with "Leave Instance".**

'Ok, so that means that the skill worked but why did nothing change? Hmm maybe the outside is different', I thought as i stood up to walk to my window. And what I saw surprised me more than it should have. Instead of the normal hubbub in the streets there was nothing, literally no one was there, as if the entire area was deserted.

Still shocked I continued to stay there, just watching the surroundings looking for something, any sign of life. But nothing changed. Remembering that I still had some issues to sort out, I left my home and started searching the village for something out of place, after all there are supposed to be monsters here.

After searching for a while without success I realized that I wouldn't get anywhere searching like this and started heading for the outskirts of the village, after all there were supposed to be more monsters where less people frequented.

Heading into the direction of training ground one I was quickly rewarded with something unusual.

Roughly 50 meters in front of me I saw an unusual creature which was maybe 1 meter high and wore only a loincloth. It's skin was of green color and it had thin arms and legs. It carried a weapon however, at least if you honor which was essentially a sturdy stick half the creatures size, with that description.

'So that's a monster huh? doesn't look very monstrous to me' I thought to myself, 'but than again it is supposed to be rather week considering how close it is to a village.' After a shortly observing it's behavior, which consisted of nothing other than making a few grunts here and there but standing in place otherwise, I decided to use my observe skill on it.

 **Goblin grunt**

 **LVL: 5**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **STR: 6**

 **AGI: 8**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 3**

'This thing is actually a lot tougher than it appears' I concluded after I finished reading the description my observe skill provided, 'but I should still be able to defeat it'.

'How am I going to fight it though? Unlike that goblin i don't have a weapon with me, even if it is just a stick. Maybe I can sneak up to it and overwhelm it before it can use that weapon, after all I am a ninja, well almost, and we are supposed to be doing things as stealthy as possible'.

With my planning done I moved on to the implementation and started to sneak closer to it. Possibly thanks to my high stealth skill It didn't notice me before it was to late. Any kind of hesitation for trying to kill something living, even if I was aware that it was just a semi-sentient construct and not a real living thing, was brutally suppressed through my gamer skill, allowing me to land blow after blow on the small creature. Through my Brawling skills I was able to keep up the pace for the duration of the short fight and before it could even bring it's stick to bear properly, it succumbed to my relentless assault and it's HP hit 0.

After which something completely surprising happened, it's body that I just defeated didn't stay there as I expected, instead it just disappeared into slowly vanishing sparks leaving behind just it's stick, I was also hit by several Notices from my gamer ability through pop up screens.

 **Defeated Goblin Grunt, gained 50 EXP**

 **Brawling LVL up to 26**

 **Stealth LVL up to 26**

After the adrenalin vanished, what I just did caught up to me, 'so that was it huh? My first fight to the death. I guess I should be lucky that I had the calming support of my gamer ability and that my first enemy wasn't a human or really alive for that matter. Anyway, get a grip Naruto there might still be others nearby'

As I was coming to grips with what just happened I picked up the stick and used observe on it.

 **Wooden stick**

 **ATK 1-2**

 **Rarity: trash**

 **Description: a wooden stick that has already seen some use.**

'Doesn't look very useful but I should still take it with me, who knows when this thing might come in handy, and it's not like my hands are full anyway'.

After I picked up the wooden stick I moved on to the first training ground, on the way I happened upon several more individual goblins which I dispatched almost as easily as the other ones. The last one however gave me some trouble.

It was a level higher than it's peers at level 6 and had an actual club as a weapon instead of a stick.

"Hmm another one, but this one looks a bit different" I thought to myself after seeing it for the first time. "The same method should still work however, what use is that weapon if I can defeat it before it can use it".

Decision made, I used the same approach as the last few times and had the same success, at least until it managed to take some distance and readied it's club. The goblin only had 68 HP left at that point but it still took my a while to defeat it. Considering that the goblin had the longer Reach I decided that I would continue the fight using my stick and against my expectations it went rather well. Apparently the Brawling skill also works with weapons, even thought it doesn't appear to be as effective.

Since the goblin was ready this time the fight didn't go as one sided as the last few. After it managed to steady itself and shake of the surprise, the goblin quickly closed in and swung the club at my knee, probably trying to inhibit my immovability. Considering that the goblins attack succeeded it would have achieved it's goal if I didn't have the gamer ability. Apparently the strike wasn't strong enough to inflict a status effect and I got away with taking 76 Points of damage to my HP.

Surprised by my lacking reaction to it's attack, the goblins movement dulled and I managed to land a strike of my own to it's torso dropping the goblins HP to 3. This strike was not without consequence however and the goblin lunged at me with a shriek and apparently no regard for it's own life. The goblin managed to land a devastating strike, fueled by some sort of frenzy, against my arm, dropping my HP below 700. Thankfully, I managed to recover from the shock of a strike, this strong, quickly enough and evaded the follow up attack, giving me the opportunity to defeat my enemy through a last attack with my stick hitting the goblin squarely on it's head.

 **Defeated Goblin Grunt, gained 60 EXP**

'Phew that was a lot more difficult than I expected' I thought to myself after the fight was over, 'i need to be more careful here, this is no longer my home village but essentially enemy territory where everything is out to kill me. especially that last strike was dangerous, might be something like an enrage that activated when their HP falls below a certain value.'

After I calmed down I realized that all the agitation over my family and being the jinchuriki that I carried around was gone. 'Well at least I'm a lot calmer now, if nothing else these goblins were a good stress relief. Since I feel better now I could go back. I also have at least some idea about what this skill does now, meaning I can return when I at least got rid of my malnourished state and continue exploring and fighting then. Alternatively I could go on now since I still have more than enough HP left' Both choices had it's advantages but since I was already there and still good to go I decided to continue and see how far I would be able to get'.

As I finished my decision I exchanged my weapon with the club the other goblin dropped, after I looked over it with observe.

 **Observe LVL up to 2**

 **Wooden club**

 **ATK 3-5**

 **Rarity: ordinary**

 **Description: An ordinary wooden club. Sturdy enough to create some headaches if properly applied.**

'Nice, Observe finally leveled up, I wonder what changed now. That reminds me I never looked at the description of the skill'.

 **Observe LVL 2 Progress to next level 4%**

 **Description:**

 **This skill allows the user to obtain Information about anything he can see. How much Information can be obtained depends on the level of the Skill and the target of the skill.**

'That's about what I thought it would be, anyway I should continue on'.

Continuing on towards training ground one I noticed that the average level of the goblins increased, as I closed in on the first training ground. On the way I run into more goblins even some at level 7, they were not much more of a thread than the level 6 goblin however.

When I reached the outskirts of the training ground my Stealth Skill was at level 29, Brawling at 31 and Observe at 3. I also gained a new skill called blunt weapon mastery which went up to level 7 as well as a level up putting me at level 10 when I reached the outskirts. My Hp However dropped below 400 through the continuous exchanges with the higher leveled goblins.

After I reached the outskirts I had to stop and reconsider my situation.'Oh that looks like a new Goblin type' I thought as I saw a familiar figure in the distance crouching besides a tree. It looked almost like all the other goblins I saw so far but the difference in equipment would make it stick out like a sore thumb in a large crowd of normal goblins. This Goblin wore short green trousers with a green shirt and hat, it also had two knifes instead of a club. As with all the other goblins I saw so far I immediately used Observe on it.

 **Goblin scout**

 **LVL: 9**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **HP: 280/280**

 **STR: 13**

 **AGI: 15**

 **INT: 9**

 **WIS: 6**

 **Passive skills: Observant LVL 15, Knife Mastery LVL 7**

' Oh dear, that won't be easy. If I were to leave away HP and CP This goblins stats are better than mine, not to mention the knives and I might not be able to sneak up to him thanks to that Observant skill'.

'What I would give for a kunai right now, stupid regulations, you don't prevent ninjas from obtaining their tools, even if they are just ninja students. Running into this blind would be a bad idea, I would like to avoid unnecessary risks, so let's see how we compare'.

'As mentioned his stats are slightly better than mine with the exception being HP where I have a lot more but it would still be risky if he does a lot more damage to me, so it comes down to my close combat skills'

 **Brawling LVL 31 Progress to next level 46%**

 **Description: Use anything you have available to inflict the most possible damage against the opponent. Primarily an empty hands combat skill, can be used with weapons at half the effectiveness and together with other empty hands combat skills at a fourth of the effectiveness.**

 **Increase damage through kicks and punches by 46%.**

 **Increase critical strike rate by 4,6%**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery LVL 7 Progress to next level 73%**

 **Description: Describes your skill at wielding any kind of blunt object as a weapon.**

 **Increases damage through blunt objects by 3.5%**

 **Increase critical strike rate by 0.35%**

 **Chance to stun the enemy for 2 seconds upon hitting the head 1.75%**

'Hmm that will do I guess, but I'm going to spend the stat points I gained so far just to be save'

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **LVL: 10 430 EXP for next LVL**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **HP: 423/1100**

 **CP: 2070/2070**

 **STR: 19 -3 (-20%)**

 **AGI: 8 -3 (-20%)**

 **INT: 11 -2 (-20%)**

 **WIS: 8 -2 (-20%)**

 **Points 10**

 **Active Effects:**

 **Malnourished: Body is suffering from lacking nourishments. - 20% for all stats**

'Now where to put my stats? Hmm... I know, I should probably distribute equally until I know where I want to specialize but this time I will focus on my physical stats more considering what's ahead, so 2 in mental and 3 in physical should do it.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **LVL: 10 430 EXP for next LVL**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **HP: 453/1130**

 **CP: 2070/2070**

 **STR: 22 -3 (-20%)**

 **AGI: 11 -3 (-20%)**

 **INT: 13 -2 (-20%)**

 **WIS: 10 -2 (-20%)**

 **Points 10**

 **Active Effects:**

 **Malnourished: Body is suffering from lacking nourishments. - 20% for all stats**

'Good that's better. So, battle plan, since he will probably notice my stealth this time I'm gonna use the Transformation skill to turn into a goblin and run up to him, that should get me close enough to strike him on the head with my club and get the initiative'.

Decision made I transformed into a goblin and ran up to the scout trying to look urgent but nonthreatening, which apparently succeeded since the scout didn't attack me, even after I got close.

I returned his questioning noises by swinging my club at his head which caught him by surprise thanks to which I could hit his head again this time stunning him. The rest of the fight went surprisingly easy and the scout only managed to get a few shallow hit's in at the end, which dropped my health to 283. For my trouble I got a knife, a bottle with red liquid and 130 EXP.

 **Goblin Iron Knife**

 **ATK: 7-10**

 **Description: An Iron Knife that is usually used by goblins.**

 **Rarity: ordinary**

'Well at least I have a good weapon now… I think, now what's that liquid for'.

 **Small Health Potion**

 **Recovery: 250 HP**

'If the recovery is instant these will be very useful, I hope I will find more when I get back here but for now I should return, it's getting late and my HP is getting dangerously low. Now how to get out? Maybe with Leave Instance?' Following that thought I felt a shift in the air.


End file.
